


《出轨以后》 3

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 3





	《出轨以后》 3

屏幕上显示的名字让李赫宰心脏一缩，他也不知道自己为什么心跳如此之快，他在心虚吗？他为什么要心虚？自己跟那个孩子之间什么事情都没发生！

他眼疾手快地按掉了电话，后背却一阵泛凉，在李东海投来打量的目光下十分勉强的笑了笑。

“不重要的电话。”他这样解释道。

而李东海只是给了他一个淡淡的眼神，什么话都没说接着低头吃饭，好像对爱人无故掐掉的电话一点都不感兴趣。

他们在一起这么久，对方的任何表情变化都一目了然，李东海对李赫宰这多此一举的解释简直想发笑。

事情偏偏不如李赫宰的意，刚被他挂掉的电话紧接着又锲而不舍地震动起来。

李赫宰无法，他本能地想避开李东海去接这个令他头疼的电话，但转念一想觉得这样做更加可疑。

“接吧，有什么是我不能听的吗？”李东海幽幽的说，看也不看他，自顾自搅动着手里的咖啡。

“没有没有，只是同事的电话。”李赫宰讪笑，咬咬牙接通了手机。

电话那边响起怯懦的声音，男孩一如既往柔柔弱弱的说：“赫……李总，我的背包忘在昨晚的酒店里了……你能不能……能不能在上班时帮我带来呢？”

李东海在李赫宰接起电话后就将视线一直停留在李赫宰的脸上，李赫宰在爱人探究的眼神下眼神飘忽，他强作镇定，微微偏头盯着自己脚边的地板。

“我不在那里，你让其他人帮你吧。”他小心地组织着语言，生怕被李东海察觉出任何端倪。

“啊……”男孩听了这话好像很失落，他拉长了声音接着提醒道：“那你来上班开车注意安全啊，昨天喝了那么多酒……你的头还痛吗？”

李赫宰听着听筒里的关切话语，心中不再是前段时间感受到的柔软和感动，他现在只觉得男孩的关心是种负担，让他无所适从甚至心烦意乱。

特别是在李东海面前。

李赫宰不断安慰自己：这只是下属的一通电话，他与那个男孩没有任何关系，他们只是再正常不过的上司和下属，自己也从来没有做出任何对不起李东海的事，自己没必要因为男孩的一个字一句话而心惊肉跳冷汗连连。

“我没事。嗯，嗯。”他冷下脸断断续续地应着，在对方最后一句“公司见”后，果断地挂断了电话。

李东海在李赫宰放下电话的一瞬间收回目光，李赫宰挂下电话第一时间去观察李东海的脸色，他见李东海神色并无异常，很快就把刚才男孩的电话忘到了脑后。

他想找点话题跟李东海聊聊，他们如此尴尬沉默的坐在餐桌上的场面还是第一次发生，这种感觉糟糕透了，李赫宰甚至有种错觉，明明只是一晚不见，自己与李东海之间似乎产生了隔阂。

“海海，别老喝咖啡了，对胃……”他强打起笑容，伸手将自己的热牛奶与爱人调换。

“对胃不好，我知道。”李东海抢先开口，他放下餐具抬眼看向李赫宰，锐利的目光一下穿过了李赫宰的心脏。

那一瞬间，李赫宰觉得自己被李东海从里到外看了个透。

他双手交叠放在餐桌上，拇指抵在一起互相摩挲着：“其实我胃疼了一晚上，你知道是为什么吗？”

李赫宰听了立马皱眉，他的身体本能地靠向李东海，伸出手背摸了摸李东海的额头。

“果然身体不舒服了吧？怎么不早告诉我？喝药了吗？”

告诉你当时就会回家了吗？你就会撇下你的同事跟那个男孩回来看我吗？

李赫宰，我不需要这种求来的关心。

他缓缓地摇摇头，不知道是在回答李赫宰的哪个问题。

“可你昨晚在加班啊，这么重要的事……我不好意思打扰你。”他的声音很轻，却故意加重了“加班”两个字，他想，李赫宰或许会从他隐晦的话语中听出什么。

但李赫宰并无察觉，他被李东海生疏的语气所震惊到了，他茫然无措，不明白爱人为何突然之间这么客气冷漠。

“海海……你在说什么呀，我……有什么事能比你重要，你要是生病了我肯定第一时间赶回你身边啊！”他有些焦急的说着。

“哦……”李东海了然地点点头，“原来只有生病的时候……”

“海海！”李赫宰瞬间着急起来，他一下抓紧了李东海的手，焦急忙慌地开始解释：“你了解我的！你懂我的！你知道我不是那个意思！”

我以为我了解你的，李赫宰。李东海悲伤的想，这么多年过去了，我本以为自己足够了解你，但我错了。经过昨天，我对你，对我自己的认知，甚至对我曾经无比坚信的爱情产生了疑问。

李赫宰看着沉默不语的李东海不知如何是好，半晌，他试探地问：“海海，你……你是为昨天的事生气吗？”

他紧接着慌忙道歉：“对不起！真的对不起！这么重要的日子留你一人在家是我不对！但……但昨天真的有事走不开，你原谅我好不好？”

“我给你买了礼物，你等一下。”说完，李赫宰起身去公文包里翻找，不过几秒就掏出一个精美的礼盒。

他打开盒子来到李东海身边半蹲下，盒子里躺着一只高雅大气的男士腕表，李赫宰拉起李东海的左手，将自己精心准备的礼物仔细地戴在爱人纤细的手腕上。

“喜欢吗？”李赫宰眼睛亮亮的，他期待的看着李东海，觉得自己挑选的礼物与爱人十分相配。

他伸出双臂把李东海拥入怀中，脑袋在李东海颈间撒娇似的蹭了蹭，讨好地笑说：“我知道错了嘛，看在我努力工作的份上……原谅我好不好，嗯？”

李东海任由李赫宰将自己抱住，他面色平静的宛如一潭死水，无论怎样的话都再也激不起一丝涟漪。

李赫宰，你还是没有对我说实话。

李赫宰开门的身形顿了顿，每次早晨出门前他与李东海都会给彼此一个分别吻，可今天，李东海明显心不在焉的样子，一点都没有要送他的意思。李赫宰站在门口犹豫不决，最终还是扭过头，开玩笑般对李东海的忽视抱怨道：

“海海，我都要走了，你是不是忘了什么？”他说完眨眨眼，调皮地指了指自己的嘴唇。

李东海本打算回卧室补眠，听到这话，他下意识想哼笑拒绝，但看到李赫宰满含期许的目光又抬脚走向那人。

李东海的靠近让李赫宰心里好过了一点，他想爱人果然是消气了吧，就在他侧过下巴准备迎接爱人的亲吻时，李东海脑袋一偏，嘴巴轻轻地扫过李赫宰的脸颊。

他在离李赫宰嘴唇前一厘米的位置时，脑海里浮现出昨晚的那段视频。

那段他没法不在意的视频和真实存在的聊天记录，以及李赫宰彻夜不归都让他无法在李赫宰的唇上落下一枚真心实意的吻。

李赫宰看出了爱人的勉强，他拽了拽李东海的袖子，声音有点可怜：“海海……”

“快去上班吧，我累了。”李东海抽回手，转身往卧室方向走去，动作快得让李赫宰没有捕捉到爱人脸上落寞的神情。

李赫宰走之前反复嘱咐李东海要记得吃药，有什么事一定要给他打电话。李东海恹恹地挥了挥手，对李赫宰的话不以为然。

身后传来关门声，家里恢复一片寂静。李东海停下脚步站在客厅中央，过了一会儿，他缓缓地取下了腕上的手表。

李东海来到杂志社第一件事就是给自己请假。

他表达了自己需要休息的意向，希望上司可以批准自己的年假申请。

上司有些为难，最近杂志社在为十周年特刊忙碌，李东海虽然不是社内唯一一位摄影师但手上还有工作没完成。好在李东海平日工作认真负责，人缘又好，上司深思熟虑后同意李东海把手头工作交接完再给他休假。

李东海沉思了会儿，算了算日子也用不了几天，便微笑着对上司表达了诚恳的感谢。

他在办公桌上翻阅着剩下的工作安排，却发现自己根本什么都看不进去。

突然，李东海想到什么，从自己的包里掏出了两张音乐剧门票，他捏着那两张门票出神——这是他购买的音乐剧《狂炎奏鸣曲》，他知道李赫宰很喜欢其中一位音乐剧演员，在得知要来他们城市公演，李东海特意订了门票，想作为纪念日的礼物与李赫宰一同观赏。

时间就在今天晚上。

可他现在哪有心情与李赫宰看音乐剧，李东海叹气，打开抽屉将门票压在了最底层。

他强迫自己集中精神专心工作，却依然魂不守舍频繁看时间。

最终，他重新翻出那两张门票，拨通了李赫宰的电话。

李赫宰对爱人的邀请十分惊喜，他在电话中连声答应，并承诺自己会提前下班来接李东海。

果然，李东海从杂志社出来就看见李赫宰的车停在路边，那人标准的衬衣西裤，臂弯里挂着湛蓝色西装外套，他面无表情衣领微敞的样子禁欲又冷酷，额前的几缕金色发丝又显得他桀骜不羁。

就是这幅模样吸引了别人吧。李东海酸涩的想，毕竟这样的李赫宰年轻帅气又多金，肯定有数不清的年轻人想爬上李赫宰的床。

曾经的自己从未在意，与李赫宰在一起久了，那人的所有样貌自己都见识过，久而久之便逐渐忽略了李赫宰有多夺目耀眼，把李赫宰对他的好也当成了理所当然，好像那人天生本该对自己如此。他从来没有设想过，李赫宰的宠爱和温柔会分给除了他以外的人。

不能再这样下去了，他压下心中的苦涩，朝李赫宰的方向走去。

李赫宰也在第一时间看到了他，脸上的表情瞬间柔软下来，他自然地接过李东海的手提包，笑着为他打开车门。

李东海系上安全带，脑里飞速的组织语言，他觉得有必要跟李赫宰谈谈。

李赫宰倒是很开心，他一路上都嘴角含笑，爱人主动约他看音乐剧，还是他喜欢的演员，他清楚这场门票很难订，李东海却提早买到了。他心里一阵甜蜜，心想李东海应该已经不再为昨天的事情生气了。

“赫宰。”李东海努力使自己看上去愉快点，边委婉地开口：“我今天跟杂志社请了假，我觉得咱们好久没有休息过了……我想，趁这次机会出去转转怎么样？”

李赫宰目视前方，闻言咧嘴笑得更开朗。

“当然好，你想去哪里都可以。”

李东海心里稍微好过了点，心道李赫宰还是迁就他的。

他舔了舔嘴角想接着这个话题继续，又觉得车里的气氛有些冷清，便熟络地打开副驾驶柜想拿一根数据线连接手机播放音乐，刚拉开储物柜，一个不属于他俩任何人的皮夹令他睁大了眼睛。

他装作找东西打开了那只皮夹，男孩清晰的照片出现在他眼前。

李东海的眼神瞬间冰冷下来，他握紧皮夹的力气大到指尖已微微泛白。

“找什么？”李赫宰扭头询问他。

李东海“啪”地一下关上储物柜，背靠座椅脸色僵硬的难看。

“没什么。”他眼睛发直冷冰冰地回道，大脑里混乱得忘掉了方才组织好的所有语言。

舞台上是高声歌唱的演员，李赫宰看得津津有味，而李东海在黑暗中盯着两人十指相扣的手心出神。

他想，他们现在的样子一定十分恩爱。

车上看到的皮夹仿佛给李东海迎面泼来一盆凉水，他刚刚有些好转的心情现在却跟吃了苍蝇一样恶心。

那是什么时候放进去的？是昨天？还是更早？他在心里质问李赫宰，爱人熟悉的脸庞在昏暗的光晕下让他觉得有些不真实。

“李赫宰。”他在黑暗中轻声开口：“你有没有什么话要对我说？”

我给你机会，我想听你解释，我想听你说实话而不是编造虚伪的谎言来蒙骗我。

“嗯？”沉浸在表演中的李赫宰没听清爱人说了些什么，回过神的他欺身贴近李东海。

“你有没有什么话要对我说。”李东海低声重复了一边，在李赫宰还未来得及开口时独自继续说道。

“我们在一起多久了？从认识起快十年了吧，你对我没有什么不满吗？”

“我是不是做错了什么？还是你觉得现在的生活不是你想要的。”

“我们之间……淡了吗？”

他是真的疑惑了，来的路上李东海一直在自己身上找问题。

他突然想到了过去与李赫宰最厉害的一次争吵，起因是为什么他已经不记得了，他只记得自己当时声嘶力竭的训斥着李赫宰，而那人眼眶通红，眼底是掩饰不住的疲惫和失望。

他说，李东海你永远不肯低头，我也是人也会累，我不可能永远在你任性妄为后对你低声下气求你和好。

如果是因为他长时间以来的骄纵和不肯低头的自尊心让李赫宰厌倦了，那他可以改，他可以为了他爱了七年甚至想要一辈子的爱人去改变。

没有什么比李赫宰更让他在乎了。

他望向舞台，斑驳的灯光在他脸上交错呈现，李赫宰呆呆地看着爱人的侧脸，一时之间连话都说不出。

过了好半天他才找回了自己的语言，他将李东海握得更紧，爱人所说的话像是隔着一层迷雾，他已经看到出口了却始终无法达到。

“海海……”他艰难的开口：“你从早上开始就有点不高兴……是有什么事吗？不要不告诉我好不好？”

“那你呢，你就没有事情瞒着我吗？”

听了这话李赫宰整个人都紧张起来，李东海甚至感觉到他轻颤了一下。李赫宰敏感地意识到李东海所说的一切与昨晚的事有关，可他已经撒下谎了包括今早的那通电话，他没有办法再对昨天的事做出解释了。

他其实潜意识里不敢承认自己犯下的错误，他依然在用相同的说辞暗示自己。

“我……”李赫宰说不出话，刚好这时李东海转过脸，爱人那双清澈干净到让他发慌的眼睛，再一次让他心虚的躲闪开来。

一场音乐剧看的食不知味，直到坐在回家的车里两人再没有说过一句话。

李东海全程闭目不言，李赫宰却是丢失了开口的勇气。车子停稳在地下车库，李赫宰见爱人还是一副闭目养神的样子也不知他睡没睡着，他打开车门想从另一侧将李东海抱下来，而车里的李东海却在李赫宰下车的几秒里突然睁眼，他的眼睛一片清明哪里有半分睡意，随后他动作迅速地拉开储物柜，将里面的皮夹揣进了自己的口袋。


End file.
